Tráeme a la vida
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Cosita que acaba de pasar por mi cerebro y que acabo de escribir / Romance/Drama  ?


HIIIIIIIIIIIIII FANFICTION NEEEET~~~ No sé de dónde salió esto pero aquí está y espero que les guste :D

Advertencia: Sugar~~

Disclaimer: Damn… Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, PERO eso no impide que yo le escriba estas cositas ADEMAS, la canción TAMPOCO es mía, es de una de mis bandas preferidas y predilectas, EVANESCENCE y se llama 'Bring me to life', justo como este ficsito.

Link de la canción: www. youtube watch?v= 3YxaaGgTQYM (QUITEN los espacios para ver el video :3)

**Bring me to life**

Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que haces para llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma, con solo una de tus miradas, cómo es que invades hasta la última partícula de mi cuerpo, llegas hasta el más oscuro de mis pensamientos y te desatas allí, descubriendo cada secreto, descifrando cada código que me esfuerzo insanamente para esconder. Siempre ha sido un enigma para mí cómo es que tú ogras que te muestre lo que a nadie le enseño de mí, lo que oculto con recelo mortal de todos los que están a mi alrededor. Dime… ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que con solo una de tus miradas yo me vuelva el ser más vulnerable de todo el universo, así, descubriendo todo tono claro u oscuro de mi complicada personalidad y alma? Me es tan imposible negarte la entrada a este, mi mundo, mi único lugar para mí y solo para mí… y ahora también para ti…

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
><strong>__**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…**_

He dejado de sentir, he dejado de vivir prácticamente, y todo para alcanzar mis metas, todo para cumplir un sueño, una burda quimera que sé que jamás se hará realidad, por más que trate y trate. Aún así, sólo debo reencontrarme contigo para que derritas todo el hielo que hay en mí, para que hagas lo que te plazca dentro de mi mente, para que invadas de nuevo tu propio territorio. Y yo no te negaré nada, no te negaré la entrada, y lo sabes perfectamente bien. Porque no interesa todo el tiempo que pasé negándome prácticamente mi vida entera, no interesan esas infinitas noches oscuras en las que me repetía que tú no existes sólo por no llorar… no importa nada de eso ya, porque, por más que esté a punto de caer en un foso sin fondo, cayendo y olvidando todo lo que siento y lo que tengo, tú, con solo una mirada, me traes de vuelta. Me llevas de nuevo a casa.

_**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>__**.**_

Cada vez que intenté ser solo polvo en el viento, cada vez que intenté desaparecer, cada vez que sentía que lo que hacía ya no era suficiente, ya no me satisfacía en lo absoluto, estabas tú allí para levantarme sin importar nada, sin importarte los golpes, las maldiciones, las agresiones y hasta las lágrimas que nunca me he perdonado hacerte derramar. Soy un cobarde, sí, pero tú eres mi valentía, siempre tú… lo que mantiene vivo, lo que me mantiene respirando por más que ya no desee hacerlo, lo que me devuelve la vida, sólo bajo el susurro de mi nombre en tu voz, entre tus brazos, sólo eso me despierta, sólo eso hace falta para que mi vida entera valga la pena, para que pueda mantener mis ojos abiertos, sólo por mirar los tuyos.

_**(Wake me up**__**)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<strong>_

Siento que eres la sangre que corre por mis venas, siento que eres ese fuego que me apasiona y me enloquece, siento que eres mi cordura y que la desgarras además. Eres todo, eres todo lo que necesito, eres todo por lo que vivo y viviré. Gracias a ti, gracias a ti puedo sentir esto, gracias a ti siquiera siento, porque aunque lleve siempre un crucifijo colgando de mi cuello, eres tú mi única deidad, eres lo que yo alabo, venero y adoro, porque sólo tú logras verdaderos milagros en mí… cosas inimaginables y mágicas. Porque sólo cuando estoy contigo siento que la dura coraza que me cubre se quiebra tan fácilmente como lo haría una varilla al forzarla con dos dedos. Y ahora te pio una vez más que me salves de mí mismo, que te lleves todo lo que me hace comentar errores sin sentido, que me despiertes de un sueño al que no quiero caer. _Sálvame._

_**(**__**Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>_

Apenas puedo respirar ahora, siento que todo arde y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, te necesito… Todo ha salido mal, todo se derrumba ahora y en lo único que puedo pensar es en ver tus ojos, en despertar nuevamente en el esmeralda de tu mirada, porque sé que si me faltas, puedo dejarme morir aquí y ahora y ni siquiera me causará remordimiento alguno.

- V-ven a… buscarme…- susurro contra el micrófono de mi celular, apenas abriendo mis ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor, esperando a que el fuego que me abraza ahora se apague, que se extinga cuando tú llegues por mí.

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<strong>_

Las columnas ceden y mis pulmones se cierran lentamente, pero no puedo dejarme caer, no puedo dejarme terminar así, porque sé que tú estás en camino, sé que llegarás aquí como sea y no puedo permitirme el hacerte llorara otra vez. Sé que me lo he estado negando por demasiado tiempo, pero ahora que lo reconocí, no quiero que cambie, no quiero hacerte sufrir no quiero preocuparte. Estuve viviendo una mentira por tanto tiempo que ahora no puedo dejar que culmine así, no puede permitírmelo, porque sé que sin ti no soy nada.

_**I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life**_

Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead

Alguien me levanta, pero mis ojos ya están cerrados, los latidos de mi corazón son ahora demasiado tenues e increíblemente pausados, pero debo vivir, debo decirte lo que jamás te he confesado y que me he negado por tanto tiempo, debo… debo hacerte saber que nada de lo que hiciste por mí fue en vano y que quiero retornar cada cosa que me diste, sólo… por favor, ayúdame a vivir de nuevo, no permitas que me vaya.

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<strong>_

Quiero despertar ya, quiero volver a mirarte, quiero poder decirte todas las cosas que me he guardado y todas las cosas que seguramente sepas, pero que jamás me permití decirte. Deseo poder amarte como siempre quise hacerlo…

- Abre los ojos… por favor abre los ojos, Mello…- al oír tu voz una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, haciendo arder mi piel ante el contacto, logrando que me sobresalte del dolor, y de verdad quiero hacerlo, de verdad quiero abrir mis ojos, pero mientras más lo intento, más dolor siento._Despiértame… despiértame… despiértame…_

_**(Wake me up**__**)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<strong>_

Todo ardía, pero ahora no siento nada, sé que estoy durmiendo ahora, sé que esa noche no pudiste despertarme, pero sé que lo intentaste, sé que hiciste lo imposible por lograrlo… Perdóname si te hice llorar, perdóname si te lastimé, perdóname si he causado dolor o si te has preocupado demasiado por mí, pero no voy a dejarte, no puedo hacerlo, quiero pasar mi eternidad contigo, quiero despertar ahora… _ ¡DESPIERTA!_

_**(**__**Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<strong>_

Allí estás, como siempre a mi lado, observándome, amándome y doy gracias, doy gracias por haber abierto los ojos. Sé que me he tardado bastante, pero lo que importa ahora es que puedo verte, lo que importa ahora es que puedo quedarme contigo para siempre, lo que importa ahora es que esto no morirá, que nunca te dejaré, que nunca me apartaré de tu lado por más que el mundo s parta en dos, por más que vivamos en eterna oscuridad, sé que podré tomar tu mano, y tú tomarás la mía. Sé que siempre estarás conmigo y que siempre estaré contigo, sé que ni la muerte puede contra nosotros, porque, ¿Sabes? Tú, a pesar de que tanto tiempo estuve mintiéndome a mí mismo, a pesar de todo, tú, Mail Jeevas, me devolviste la vida.

_**I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life**_


End file.
